Never & Forever
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, Hitachiincest. "Los para siempres" cada vez duran menos, ¿será a si para los gemelos Hitachiin? el fic es mejor que el summary...xD


Never and Forever

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic sobre OHSHC, así que no seáis muy duros…xD

Creo que me ha salido algo más lacrimógeno que lo que yo buscaba, pero me encanta igualmente…o en realidad amo todo lo que tenga que ver con los twins Hitachiin, así que esto no iba a ser menos..xD

La idea viene del capitulo 21 del anime, al final Kaoru deja Haruh y Hikru marcharse y él s queda mirándoles. Una escena preciosa.

La historia cuenta como Kaoru decide irse antes de que su hermano lo haga para evitarles a ambos sufrimiento.

La cursiva del principio es un flash back y la del final pensamientos de Kaoru.

That's all Fol., espero que no me matéis y me dejéis algún rr..xD

**Never and Forever**

_-Kaoru- susurró su hermano mientras miraba por la ventana- No importa lo que piensen esos idiotas, tú lo comprendes, ¿cierto?_

_-Tú y yo somos iguales. Siento el dolor que tú sientes y pienso lo que tú piensas- comentó el gemelo_

_-Y por eso no les necesito siempre que tú estés a mi lado. Vamos a estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo_

_-Te lo prometo- sonrió a su vez Kaoru_

-Voy a tener que romper esa promesa, Hikaru- una lágrima cayó desde su mejilla, siendo absorbida instantáneamente por la moqueta. Estaba todo preparado, pero era tan duro hacer lo correcto.

A lo mejor no debería hacerlo, quizás sería mejor esperar a que todo siguiese su propio curso y fuera Hikaru el que lo dejase y fuera detrás de Haruhi, podrían pasar semanas, meses o años hasta aquel momento, pero cuando llegara, temía que no pudiera soportar ser abandonado por su gemelo, era mejor que cortase por lo sano y no vivir con aquella incertidumbre de "¿cuándo dará el siguiente paso?" apretándole el pecho como si se tratase de una piedra de dos toneladas.

La maleta contenía todas sus pertenencias, pero faltaba lo más importante. Faltaba él. Por muchas fotografías que había reunido en un álbum, ninguna reflejaba a su hermano con fidelidad, en ninguna se veía su mal carácter ni su debilidad ante los asuntos relacionados con sentimientos que tanto le dolía tratar. Ninguna reflejaba nada que no fuera la máscara que ponían ante todos por la que nadie era capaz de diferenciarlos.

-Señorito Kaoru, el taxi está en la puerta, ¿quiere que le bajemos las maletas?- preguntó una de las sirvientas. El asintió levemente, respirando por última vez el aroma que desprendía la habitación en la que él y su hermano se habían criado juntos. Aquella cama donde dormían abrazados, esa ventana donde se juraron estar juntos para siempre…

Pero los "para siempres" de los cuentos de hadas cada vez duraban menos y ellos no eran una excepción. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sí lo fueran para Hikaru y Haruhi, que consiguiera abrir su mundo a ella y ser feliz, solo de esa forma él podría serlo, después de todo, sentían y pensaban lo mismo. Con que él fuera feliz era más que suficiente, alguien debía de sacrificarse y no le importaba ser elegido si conseguía su propósito.

Los segundos en los que cerró la puerta de aquella habitación, fueron sin duda los más largos de toda su vida, pero cuando finalmente la oyó encajar, fue como si hubiera abierto aquel candado que guardaba el mundo de los gemelos Hitachiin.

Se sentía tan vacío…

Le echaba de menos. Aún no había soltado el pomo de la puerta y ya lo echaba de menos. Debió repetirse otra vez que era por el bien de todos, Hikaru nunca tendría que decidir dejarle y mortificarse por ello si él lo hacía primero.

Esta vez, la lágrima se posó sobre el pomo, brillando un momento sobre la superficie brillante.

-¿Kaoru?- preguntó una desconcertada voz a su espalda- ¿Dónde vas?- Si no se hubiera detenido, si solo se hubiese dando un poco más de prisa no tendría que pasar por aquello, pero era tarde para lamentarse, su hermano ya estaba enterado de su próxima partida.

-Si te lo digo, no tendría sentido- susurró sin volverse a mirarle.

-¡No lo entiendo!- rugió Hikaru- ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ha llegado el momento de romper la promesa. Ambos sabíamos que pasaría cuando la encontrases…- se volvió al fin, encarándole a los ojos

-¿Encontrar a quién?- lo agarró de ambos brazos, con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No quiero que decidas entre Haruhi y yo, así que, no hará falta que lo hagas- nada más pronunciar la última palabra, su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-No seas bobo, Kaoru. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre te elegirían a ti. Da igual cual sea la otra persona, tú y yo tenemos el mismo corazón, ¿crees que podría vivir sin tu mitad?- todo el peso que le oprimía el pecho se disolvió y solo quedaron lágrimas que mojaban la chaqueta de Hikaru.

-¿Me lo prometes?- sintió como su propia chaqueta también se mojaba.

-Siempre… Kaoru…- las manos del mayor se posaron en sus mejillas

-No lo digas, lo sé- y ninguna chica estaba allí para gritar cuando sus labios se rozaron por primera vez.

_A veces me gustaría no ser solo tu gemelo, quisiera que fuésemos siameses para poder sentir que soy la mitad de ti, para que sintiera que no podemos dar un paso el uno sin el otro._

_Luego me doy cuenta de que es mejor así, si estuvieses pegado a mí, no tendrías la opción de marcharte ni yo el inmenso placer de saber que aunque puedes hacerlo, nunca lo harás._

**FIN**

Rrs, please….

Always

Lor Lupin


End file.
